


once more to see you

by nationsjelly



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Poetry, dreamy imagery, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationsjelly/pseuds/nationsjelly
Summary: everybody saw a boy, but sunghoon looked at him and saw the light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 9





	once more to see you

everybody saw a boy, but sunghoon looked at him and saw the light at the end of the tunnel,

a kingdom by the sea

mountains bigger than the world,

teenage boys bigger than the mountains, and the sea, and the stars,

and their own little lives

he wanted to go to the kingdom by the sea

he wanted to envelope innocence in his arms

he wanted to know more about a beating heart, a pair of crinkled eyes, a smile stretching wide and lovely

he wanted to feel the forgiving warmth of the sun once again

landing on his skin

the light dancing across the wooden floor

the boy lying on top of his chest, staring up at him, putting him under a spell

he could cause a war, the boy. he was the cause of the war and he was the war itself

sunghoon thought he was willing to win all the wars there ever were to win

just to have him lying on top of his chest once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
